<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden petals and Silver tears by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470900">Golden petals and Silver tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IdentityV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, M|M, No Smut, Oops, freddy is nasty ♥︎♥︎, lowkey there’s barely angst, ya nasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naib Subedar, the former mercenary covered  with scars from head to toes, finds himself seeking comfort within a simple, soft spoken Embalmer who he calls his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden petals and Silver tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>eat my ass demons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmares weren’t an odd occurrence for the mercenary. In fact, it was a rather usual thing for him.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he didn’t hate it. Waking up in a cold sweat can get pretty tiring quickly. Fortunately for him, his lover would always be there to help him through it. Usually by whispering strings of sweet nothings into his ear until he fell into a calm slumber.</p><p>There were, of course, the few times where even Aesop couldn't help him. Those were the hard times. But luckily for them, those days were rare enough.</p><p>At the current date, they laid happily in the shared king-size bed, snuggled up to each other, inhaling each other’s scent. It was a rather heartwarming sight to behold, watching as the couple held each other close.</p><p>A soft yawn escaped past the embalmer’s lips, catching the attention of the other.</p><p>” You gettin’ tired there? ” Naib noted with a smile, watching as Aesop nodded in response, yawning softly while weakly attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“ Kinda. But I’ll gladly stay awake to keep watching the movie if you want me to. ”</p><p>He shot a small smile at the mercenary. Ah, so he’s playing this game with him once again.</p><p>” Nonsense. Go to sleep, ’Sop. ”</p><p>The mercenary ruffled the other’s hair in response, pulling him closer than he already was. He knew his lover outwardly hated the small nicknames.</p><p>“ Don’t call me thattttt..! ”</p><p>The taller of the two pouted, more or less in a playful manner than anything.</p><p>“ Hmmm... I don't know. I kinda like it.~”</p><p>“ Sometimes I really wonder what I could have seen in you. “</p><p>Despite the cold words leaving his mouth, he wore a soft expression displaying nothing but pure love for the man in front of him.</p><p>“ Ouch, you wound me. “</p><p>The brunette chuckled softly, a dramatic pout adorning his features. Shaking his head, dismissing Aesop’s cold behaviour that drastically contrasted the way he held him or how he’d always whisper sweet nothings into his ear just before a match started.</p><p>He sighed, smacking Naib’s shoulder playfully.</p><p>“ You’re lucky I love you. Otherwise, I’d have kicked you where the sun doesn’t shine. “</p><p>A smug grin grew from underneath his mask as he watched the mercenary recoil at the mental image of the embalmer doing such things.</p><p>“ Please don’t. “</p><p>The embalmer placed a finger on his chin, mimicking the behaviour of the people around the manor when they found themselves deep in their own thoughts. A soft hum of consideration could be heard.</p><p>“ Hmmm... Fine. I’ll spare you this once. “</p><p>A relieved sigh left Naib’s lips at the statement. For such a pretty face, his lover could be deadly if he wanted to.</p><p>“ Good! If ya did, I’d smother you in kisses until you quit being so stubborn! You just have to accept my loooovvvvveeeee! “</p><p>“ Not happening, Naib. I’ll never let you call me those dumb nicknames. “</p><p>A quiet, nearly inaudible giggle unwillingly broke past his lips as he finished his statement.</p><p>And there was the smile that seemingly makes Naib fall in love all over again. Overly cliche, I know. Sure, it was usually covered by the mask he usually wore, but if someone were to really pay attention, it would be as bright as day.</p><p>He set his gaze on Aesop, smiling ever so lovingly. He could remember the first time they had met.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone finished with daily matches and was lazing around the lobby. The embalmer, also known as Aesop Carl, was found out to have a standoffish demeanour and was incredibly cold when desired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, Naib disliked Aesop. Usually opting to hang around the other people in the manor. Slowly, he gained more interest in the usually antisocial survivor; how curious he was. What did he do? Why was he here? Was he always so lonely? He did his best to brush off his intrusive thoughts about him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he actually ended up learning about him (thanks to Eli dragging Aesop into every conversation possible). As he found out more about him, the more interest he gained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, but surely, he and the embalmer began talking more and more. Naib breaking down Aesop’s impossibly high walls, and Aesop helping Naib with handling his past. A platonic friendship grew into a closer relationship. Naib was the first to confess with the help of Elliot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aesop happily shared the same feelings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>” I love you. So much. “</p><p> </p><p>Aesop paused, looking at his lover, stifling a giggle at the rather goofy grin he wore.</p><p>“ I love you too. But what did that have to do with anything? “</p><p>Naib’s smile only grew larger as the other spoke.</p><p>“ Just had to let you know. I’d hate for you to feel unloved. “</p><p>The statement was nothing nearly close to a lie. No matter how much the grey-haired male would insist that he wasn’t worth a second glance.</p><p>” Naiiiiibbbbb... Quit it, dummy .. “</p><p>He pulled his mask up in hopes of hiding the growing blush that proudly presented itself on his cheeks.</p><p>Instead of saying more, Naib gave him a small kiss, murmuring something inaudible to Aesop.</p><p>He let his drowsiness take control of him, black consuming his vision as he fell unconscious. 

Naib soon followed shortly after. No nightmares or memories of shouting nor the deafening sound of a gun shooting surrounded him but instead, a field of bright yellow roses. 

The moonlight seemingly making them glow. What a beautiful sight to behold. He took an inhale of breath, admiring the view. And there he stood in the middle of everything. 

Aesop Carl.</p><p>Oh goodness, he truly got lucky this time, didn’t he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>